mysticafandomcom-20200223-history
Onyx
(Main) (Freckles) Full-Dragon: (Main) (Details) (Inner-Wings) |eyes = Yellow |height = 1.8 meters |traits = *Horns *Dragon Wings *Dragon Tail |alignment = |allies = |occupation = |status = Alive |relationships = *Chara Violet (best friend?) *Rin *Theetis Aether |town = Quartzoica |facet = Dragonlands |kingdom = Dragon Kingdom |realm = Mystica |planet = Mystica |signature = }} Onyx is a Half-Dragon residing in Quartzoica, Dragonlands. He's the best friend and former classmate of Chara Violet. Appearance Humanoid Form Onyx is tall with a toned, but skinny build. his scales are apricot-colored, giving the illusion of white human skin. However, his arms, feet and wings have black scales. Aside from his wings, he also retains his horns and pointed-tip tail from his full dragon form. He has yellow eyes, short, quaffed crimson hair, thick darker crimson eyebrows and three red spots underneath his right eye. Onyx does not have a very developed fashion sense as he spends most of his time in his full dragon form, however he does have an affinity for red and black clothes. Before meeting Chara, he would usually use tatered and dirty clothes, however they gifted him some nicer clothes. His regular clothing is a long sleeved crimson shirt given to him by Chara, the sleeves are usually rolled up, and dark crimson pants. He doesn't wear shoes unless necessary. Full Dragon When in full dragon form, Onyx is approximately 6 meters tall, and has the capacity to have at least three regular sized humanoids on his back. His scales are mostly black with exception of his jaw and underbelly, which are crimson-red. He also crimson-red scaley eyebrows and spikes running down all the way to his posterior. Personality Despite possessing the soul trait of Kindess, Onyx comes off as dismissive and rude. He spends most of his free time resting in his cave and hypnotizing trespassers into leaving him in peace. Despite this anti social behavior, he is very close to Chara Violet, being their best friend. He's loyal and protective of his close friends, being willing to fight for them despite being not all that brave. He also acts as a ride for his friends, with having the capacity of flying and carrying his taem on his back. He is not exempt of typical attributes associated with half-dragons, being lazy, rude and greedy. When Onyx first obtained his wand, he became completely entranced with it and especially the gem on its tip, feeling it's too beautiful to be used, or even be glanced at by others, going as far as to attempt to attack his friends. However he was soon talked out of this behavior before anything escalated and he apologized profusely, becoming more mindful of his actions. Abilities Onyx has little to no magic training but uses his given abilities regularly. *'Dragon Shifting': As a half-dragon, Onyx is able to transform between a humanoid and full dragon form. Unlike Werewolves, the shift between these two forms is painless and comes naturally to the species. *'Fire Breath/Fire Manipulation: '''Onyx is able to breathe fire, being able to spew fireballs or release spirals of flames and smoke from his nostrils. He doesn't use this ability often as he prefers using his Hypnosis Beam to resolve situations. *'Lava/Fire Resistance': Onyx can go into direct contact with lava or fire and not be hurt or burned. Additionally because of his species, Onyx is more sensitive towards cold temperatures than warm ones, feeling cold during what other species would consider average temperature, while feeling fine during what other species would consider warm temperature. *'Hypnosis Beam:' An ability unique to Onyx is his hypnosis beam. He is able to hypnotize a foe willingly by looking into their eyes, when the foe is in this state they will comply to any order given to them by Onyx. He uses this power only to make people leave him alone, and has never used it with any ulterior motives. Additional Tools Trivia *Onyx has short-sightedness, but wears no glasses out of embarrassment of how they look on him. *Onyx's astrological sign is Scorpio *Onyx's favorite color is red, specifically crimson. Category:A to Z Category:Male Characters Category:Half-Dragons Category:Characters